Moving
by malisha411
Summary: Gabriella has never had a boyfriend.....................until now.
1. intro

_Dear Diary, July 14,_

_Today Mom got a new job. I wonder where it is. I mean, last time when we were living in seattle, Washington, we moved to New York. So here I am looking out my window at the street lights at 5:00 AM. Once Mom gets up I'll ask her where we're moving. _

_LOVE,_

_GBR!3LL ---- A.K.A. GABRIELLA_


	2. Alburquerque

Now it's 6:00, and my mom is finally up.

"Hey mom," I said, coming down stairs to help her with breakfast.

"Oh, hey sweetie, listen, we're gonna start packing today 'cause we're moving next week,"Gabriella's mom, Rita, said.

"What?! Next week?! That's crazy!" I said.

"I know but I'm getting a raise and they're leaving monday next week," She replied.

"Okay. Mom?"I asked

"Yeah?" Rita replied.

"Where are we moving anyways?" I asked.

"Oopes, guess I forgot to tell you huh?" She asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"We're moiving to Alburqurqe, New Mexico," Rita said.

"Oh just a few states away, maybe I could come back on the weekends," I said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny. You gonna be a comedian when you grow up?" Rita asked with a smile.

"Oh now your the funny one huh?"I asked smiling back as she broke into laughter.

"You can go over to the girls' house if you want I'm not going to be home until 10PM," Rita said walking out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. What?

"What's taking her so long?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know she's usually not this late," Taylor replied.

"Who?" Gabriella said glumily.

"Y----what are you wearing!?" Sharpay asked surprised. Gabriella was dressed in all black with a spiked dog leash on her neck with fake black die in her hair.

"Just dressed for the occasion," Gabriella answered continuing to talk,"Do you guys think I should get a peircing?"

"What!? no!?" Sharpay shreiked causing everyone in the mall to look their way.

"What do you mean 'dressed for the occasion'" Taylor said getting to the point.

"Guys, you might wanna sit down for this," Gabriella said sadly.

They all sat down in the food court, "What's wrong Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"I-I," Gabriella was cut off by Sharpay.

"Spit it out already. Geez. It's not like you're moving," Sharpay said unpatiently.

"Well, actually," Gabriella started.

"What!? Your moving!?" This time it was Taylor that dragged all the attention.

"Keep it down," Gabriella said.

"So did you tell your boyfriend?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella knew she was refering to her best guy friend, Troy, so she answered," Which one?" with a smirk.

Everyone started laughing.

"I can come to the party tonight Shar," Gabriella said changing the subject.

"Oh, I can come too," Said a voice coming our way, it was Chad, Taylor's boyfriend.

"Hey!" Taylor said.

"Hey!" He greeted her with a kiss.

"Wow! What happened to you?" Chad asked just realizing her new 'look'.

"S-sh-she" Sharpay said still shocked **(They're 14 by the way ).**

"I'm moving,"Gabriella finished a little unsure of herself.

"What?! Um... I've gotta go," Chad said and then left.

"Um....that was weird" Gabriella said.

""Yeah," Everyone echoed.


	4. Who?

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I can't think of anything else.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy's POV

I was in my room making a song for Gabriella's 15th birthday on my gutair when Chad came in through my window. He never did like doors.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Dude, this serious," Chad said looking straight into my eye.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" I asked with a smirk excaping my lips.

"Gabriella's moving," Chad said quietly just so I could hear.

"What?!" Now I said that so everyone could hear.

The last thing I remember is my mom and dad rushing in and asking what's wrong then everything goes black.

Then, I wake up on an uncomfortable bed surrounded with friends and family.

And then I saw her, the love of my life, the most beautiful girl to walk the earth,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm gonna finish the sentence on the next chapter. Hehehe. Give you guys a little torture. Muoaaaaaaaaa.**


	5. Okay

Okay, so you've most likely realized I haven't written in a long while. Well, I'm sick…it's really bad and well…

Okay so, my friend Mikki will take over for me. I hope you love her writing…all of it will be posted on the MikkiTail account.

-M-


End file.
